pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiberius64's Minor Characters
There have been a number of characters merely mentioned, but not heavily featured, in the stories of author/contributor Tiberius64. This page is dedicated to list those who have had little mention or have simply been there just to cleanly connect things of the stories' events. Kids *'Kayleigh (no last name given)': a random girl who was Irving's first love interest as a young teenager (An Interplexing Future) *'Django Brown (Terran Empire Universe)': a member of the resistance against the Terran Empire in a parallel universe (A New Star is Born) *'Stacy Hirano (Terran Empire Universe)': a member of the resistance against the Terran Empire in a parallel universe (A New Star is Born) Adults *'Pastor Larry Lamb': the pastor who marries Phineas and Isabella on June 14, 2025 (Love's Full Blossom) *'Captain Philip Nuñez': captain of the Liberty-Class starship USS Constantine (PF-105); like Phineas, he uniform)]]holds all powers of an Admiral despite his rank of Captain (Ad Astra 1: Encounter at Alpha Centauri); he is killed in the Battle of Losurae (October 18, 2040; the USS Constantine is destroyed in battle), shortly after being promoted to the official rank of Rear Admiral (Ad Astra 4: Sacrifice of the Angels) *'Chief John McFadden': Police Chief of the Tri-State Police Department; he leads his police forces to try and detain "The Survivors" in 2038 (The Survivors) *'Captain Rebecca Fossey:' captain of the Fletcher-Class starship USS Redemption (PF-096); she helps the old USS Phineas (which holds Chris and Erica Flynn, their friends, "The Survivors", and is fleeing TerraFleet starfleet forces) by taking on half of them mid-warp. She comes from an abusive home and has housed members of The Survivors before (The Survivors). *'Captain Colette Gaillard': the captain of the TerraFleet base in Paris, France (Ad Astra 3: In The City Of Love) *'The Hotel Manager': the manager of the hotel that Phineas and Isabella stay at in Ad Astra 3: In The City Of Love *'The Owner of the ''Café Valjean: the owner of the restaurant that Phineas and Isabella go to in Ad Astra 3: In The City Of Love *'''George: a waiter at the Café Valjean in Paris (Ad Astra 3: In The City Of Love) *'Captain Taylor Archer': captain of the Independence-Class starship USS Hammurabi (PF-207), which was destroyed in a Karon attack (a new enemy species); she and 8 of her crew are rescued by the ''USS Phineas''-A crew (Ad Astra 4: Sacrifice of the Angels) *'Captain Josef Khil': captain of the Liberty-Class starship (presumably) USS Hood (PF-176) (Ad Astra 4: Sacrifice of the Angels) *'Captain John Decker': captain of the Liberty-Class starship USS Liberty (PF-040) , which aids the Phineas-A when both are ambushed in a trap by Karon General Ch'nok after leaving the Battle of Losurae (October 18, 2040; Ad Astra 4: Sacrifice of the Angels) Alien Species *'"Species 1'": the name given for Meap's species; they official allies of TerraFleet (enemies of the Terran Empire in a parallel universe) *'The T'larans': a semi-humanoid species with 3 compound eyes that is known for its intelligence; they are official allies of TerraFleet (subjects of the Terran Empire in a parallel universe) *'The V'malnons': a humanoid species with green skin, pointed ears, and two standard eyes with rectangular pupils that it known for its loyalty; they are official allies of TerraFleet (subjects of the Terran Empire in a parallel universe) *'The I'lin': a species with 6 arms, 4 legs, and 3 standard that is known for its amiability; they are official allies of TerraFleet (subjects of the Terran Empire in a parallel universe) V'malnon (TerraFleet).jpg|V'malnon male in a command/tactical division TerraFleet uniform T'laran (TerraFleet).jpg|T'laran male in a sciences/medical division TerraFleet uniform I'lin (TerraFleet).jpg|I'lin male in an engineering/operations/security division TerraFleet uniform Karon General Ch'nok.jpg|General Ch'nok (a Karon male)|link=Ad Astra 4: Sacrifice of the Angels Category:Characters Category:Characters from a foreign country Category:Characters from the future Category:Characters from a parallel universe Category:Characters from another planet Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Females Category:Male/Females Category:Male and females Category:Aliens Category:Kids Category:Boys Category:Girls Category:Tiberius64/Klingon64's FanFiction.net Stories Category:Terran Empire Trilogy (Tiberius64) Category:Ad Astra Series (Tiberius64) Category:Characters from past to future Category:Charcthers from the past or future Category:Rich Characters Category:Famous People Category:Crazy People Category:Weird People Category:Annoying people Category:Characters from other universes Category:Terran Empire Universe Category:Fictional versions of real people Category:TerraFleet Category:Heroes Category:Heros